codegeassfandomcom-20200222-history
Pendragon
Pendragon (ペンドラゴン, Pendoragon) is the capital city of the Holy Britannian Empire. It was a city of lights that gleamed in the night sky. It was Britannia's Capital as far back as the year 1860. The city had never been attacked until one of the terrorist organizations called the Wings Of Talleyrand, whose purpose is to oppose Britannian Law as to represent Britannia, attacked after the first Black Rebellion but ended up destroyed by the Glinda Knights. Pendragon as a result stayed safe only to get taken over by Lelouch in 2018. The city was destroyed by Schneizel el Britannia using a F.L.E.I.J.A. warhead from aboard Damocles. The majority of the Britannian Imperial Family reside in the district of the capital known as "Saint Darwin Street". Emperor Charles resided in the "Pendragon Imperial Palace". This was also Lelouch's residence at the time of his own reign. Other residences in the capital include: * Aries Imperial Villa (アリエスの離宮, Ariesu no Rikyū), the residence of Lelouch's mother prior to her death. Owing to his fond childhood memories of the beautiful aerial gardens at Aries, Clovis La Britannia later modeled the villa atop the Viceroy's Palace in Area 11 after it. * Belial Palace, where Nunnally vi Britannia stayed between a.t.b 2017 and . * Britannia Imperial Palace, the second home of the Emperor located in the outskirts of Pendragon ** Exelica Garden'''s, gardens in the grounds of Britannia Imperial Palace, where Lelouch and Suzaku were notified of the rebellion led by the Knight of One, Bismarck Waldstein. * '''Capricorn Imperial Villa * Central Hall Stadium, venue for sports, concerts, or other events. A friendly competition match was held here between the Glinda Knights and competitive KMF League champions, the Fireballs, to celebrate the success of the Glinda Knights in the Middle Eastern campaign and defense of Pendragon against the Wings of Talleyrand. * Elball Villa, the work place of Special Duty General Inspector Beatrice Franks. It was supported by giant columns and carpeted in red with "nary a speck of dust." With the exception of those who had explicit approval, only those who belonged to the royal household or the Rounds were permitted in. * Pisces Imperial Villa, the residence of Marrybell mel Britannia, as well as her Head Knight Oldrin Zevon. * Temple Tower, a prison mentioned briefly by Bartley Asprius, it is implied to serve the same purpose as the Tower of London in the old British Empire. * Warwick Palace, the home of Clovis' mother, Gabriella la Britannia. * Transcontinental Railroad Pendragon Station - A transcontinental railroad connecting Pendragon (Homeland) to Sankt Petersburg (Euro Britannia). The line runs through the Homeland, crosses the Bering Strait, and across Siberia. The only train known to run on it is the royal family's personal one. Gallery Aries Villa, Lelouch, Nunally, Charles.JPG|Aries Villa Pendragon_Destroyed.png|Pendragon's site of destruction. bscap0489.jpg|Pendragon Imperial Palace at night Pendragon City Close-Up.png|Pendragon's 3D sketchup Pisces Villa.png|Pisces Imperial Villa Screenshot 2018-11-02-16-32-04.png|Pendragon under construction Trivia *On a map displayed on the Damocles, Pendragon appeared to be just to the northeast of the Baja California, however, in Oz the Reflection, it is implied that Pendragon may be on the east coast by the locations from the attack by the Wings of Tallyrand. The reason for the potential inconsistency is unknown. Pendragon could be relativily new and the old capital could be on the east coast, or the location was retconned. *Pendragon was named after the surname of the legendary British Kings Uther and King Arthur. Category:Locations Category:Holy Britannian Empire Category:World of Code Geass